


Permission to Die

by very_distinctive_flamingo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Sad, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_distinctive_flamingo/pseuds/very_distinctive_flamingo
Summary: Natasha has to give Clint permission to die before he does anything risky. An inside joke turns into something a lot sadder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Permission to Die

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual this is based off a prompt i found on pinterest and as per usual it’s short and not very good. idk why i don’t post any of my good writing on here lol  
> anyway enjoy!

Clint knew it was risky, waiting until the last second to escape for information that probably wasn’t worth it. What he hadn’t known was that someone else knew how risky it was. He stumbled into the room, bruises blooming across his face, trying to be quiet. As soon as Natasha saw him she was on her feet, rushing over. 

“What were you thinking, Clint? You could’ve died! You could’ve-“ She launched into a tirade of Russian mixed with English, too quick for him to follow. He just had to stand and take the full force of her anger. He caught little bits:  
“You’re crazy!” 

“Did you think of your children?” 

And, towards the end, at the top of her volume (and that woman really could yell)   
“I didn’t give you permission to die!” 

Her words died off into silence. He took a deep breath, trying not wince at sharp pain in his ribs.

“I’m sorry, Tasha.” 

She launched herself at him and started to squeeze, but settled for just a light hug when he grimaced in pain. “I’m sorry,” he murmured again. 

The next mission, he was ready. It was a risk, it was a stunt, but he could pull it off. He just had to get close enough to shoot. He was leaning out of the jet when he heard, over his earpiece, 

“Did Natasha give you permission to die?” Tony. 

“No, I did not!” She was laughing. Clint rolled his eyes.

“Ya heard her, Clint. Back in the jet.” Tony grabbed him and pulled him inside. 

After that, it became a thing. Anytime he was about to do something a little too risky, someone would ask if Natasha had given him permission to die. The answer was, of course, always no, but they liked to tease him.

It got to be where, if he didn’t have her permission to die, Clint refused to go on the incredibly dangerous missions Tony or Steve thought up. It was his excuse, and no one dared contradict Natasha. 

“Do you mind?” she asked him once. “You know you can do whatever you want.” 

She was tipsy, just a little, and he was too. Just enough to loosen their tongues. 

“Nah, I don’t mind,” he said. “I like it. Like bein’ yours like that.”

She grinned at him, a soft smile. The kind that rarely graced her face but was always beautiful to see. Then she looked away. 

“We’ve gotta go to bed,” she said, standing up.

“No, we don’t!” 

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek; a soft, barely there touch of her lips.   
“Yes, we do. Good night, Clint.” 

He never stopped asking for Natasha’s permission to die. 

That day, on Vormir, when the sky was dark purple and their hearts were like stones in their chests, she took his hand on the edge of the cliff. He could hear her heart beating, and knew she was afraid. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. 

“Natasha, let me go,” he whispered. “I can’t... I can’t until...” and she understood. He wanted her permission to die. 

“I...” She drew in a shaky breath. Looked past him at the rocks below. Tightened her grip on his hand and extended a finger, pressing it to his wrist until she felt his pulse. 

“What if I just say no?” Natasha asked, her voice breaking. “What if I tell you that you still don’t have my permission?” 

“I’ll go anyway,” he said quietly. “You know that, Tasha. This is too important.”

She exhaled, blinking back her tears. 

“You have my permission to die.” He nodded. 

“Good bye, Tasha. I love you.”

“You’re like my brother, Clint, I... I love you too.” The words felt foreign on her tongue but she was glad to say them. “Good bye.” 

She hadn’t finished her words before he let go. She watched him fall in silence. Felt her heart leap. Wondered what would happen if she just jumped too. But she had a duty to the rest of her family. So she closed her eyes against the sight of his broken body far below her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was alone. Clenched in her fist was a glowing yellow stone.


End file.
